


i’ll hold you closer, don’t you know i’m here

by PeachGO3



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: A collection oftouch-starved startersI did on tumblr and, by popular request, including the ones I did not post then. Some are fluffy, some are angsty. Enjoy!
Relationships: William Riker/Worf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	i’ll hold you closer, don’t you know i’m here

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [Betty Who’s “Friend Like Me”](https://youtu.be/MuPf_sYqwEM) :>

  * **❝** **no one** **’** **s ever done that to me before.** **❞**



“No one’s ever done that to me before,” Worf said, and Will chuckled at his slightly indignant tone. “Done what?” he asked.

They sat on the big sofa in Worf’s quarters. Will had insisted on accompanying Worf here after his hand injury from the calisthenics program. Beverly had made quick work of the broken bones, but Will still felt a hot knot of guilt in his belly, so he had come here with Worf for a little bit of rectification.

Turned out it would come in the form of rubbing his thumb over Worf’s now healed hand.

“Hm?” Will hummed and repeated his question from earlier.

“Done that,” Worf huffed. His voice was harsh and cold.

Despite him not withdrawing his hand, Will thought this was the right moment to stop. Carefully, he retracted, only to get growled at in return.

“Please… continue.”

“Yes?” Will asked softly. Worf avoided looking at him but smiled ever so slightly around his eyes. By now Will recognized this look, and he was more than happy to obey. With a smile, he took Worf’s hand in his, caressing it gently, thumb running over the knuckles and veins with such ease as though they had done this for years already. He also shifted closer to Worf. Naturally.

However, over the noise of the dopamine inside his brain, a small part at the back of his mind wondered how Worf could’ve never been touched like this before. Will shivered.

“There’s nothing wrong with craving a little touch, you know,” he said, straightening up.

The words must have felt like daggers, because Worf froze in an instant. Hastily, he pulled away his hand.

  * **❝ could you play with my hair? ❞**



“Could you play with my hair?”

“Hm?”

“Please.” The plea’s broken tone alerted Will’s full attention. He eyed him with concern, lying there on the cold ground. “Like you have done earlier,” Worf specified, avoiding Will’s eyes. His voice was rough and deep in its whispers.

Will stood up to get closer to him. “Sure,” he said tonelessly. Only hours ago, he would have done this with the greatest pleasure, and probably even taken the opportunity to flirt. But now… Will’s heart broke at the request. He wished the circumstances would have been different.

He heaved Worf’s big head onto his lap and stroked a few strands of hair out of his face. A soothing hand ran up and down the muscular arm, while the other sank into soft locks to caress Worf’s hair. Right now, Worf showed a level of vulnerability that felt wrong and unearned, and it scared Will. His friend’s iron nature had been broken just like that.

He sobbed beneath Will and trembled under his touch, and Will swore there and then that those assholes would be paying for what he had done to Worf. When the Enterprise came to rescue them, Will would blow this place to ruins.

“I’m here,” he said, wanting to chase away his thoughts of revenge in favor of warmth. Right now, he should be here for his friend. What was left of him anyway.

“I’m here. Shh…”

  * **❝** **i can** **’** **t remember the last time i did this with someone.** **❞**



“I can’t remember the last time I did this with someone,” William laughed from above, his concentrated face breaking into the brightest smile. It made them shake a bit, but Worf managed to stabilize their position. Hands clutching tight.

He chuckled at the obviously ironic remark and replied, “It is excellent an exercise.” He had wanted to do this kind of workout with William for a long time now. Yoga was always brilliant excuse for physical intimacy. Not that Worf was _afraid_ to ask for it directly, anyone could ask William Riker for _anything_ , basically, it’s just –

“No doubt,” William laughed with a red head, labored. As the partner in the air, his whole body had to be engaged. Every single muscle was tense and busy keeping them straight. Well, _almost_ every muscle: “In fact, I can’t remember having _ever_ done acro yoga,” he smiled and made a funny face.

“You should concentrate more,” Worf teased.

“Or what?”

Worf smirked, delightfully watching as realization dawned on William’s face, and turned them around to the gym’s floor, making William fall right into his arms. “You were distracted,” he said in a mildly scolding tone, but William just laughed warmly in his embrace. Worf did not intend to let him go yet.

  * **❝ that feels nice. ❞**



“That feels nice,” Will sighed. Eyes closed, he let his head fall back to give Worf better access to his neck. With a pleased growl, Worf planted soft kisses onto every inch of his skin, and Will clutched his hands. He held them in front of his chest, gently leaning backwards into Worf’s embrace.

Will chuckled lightly. “Oh, it’s your beard,” he clarified when Worf hummed questioningly into his neck.

“Your beard, and… your nose. The ridges. Not to mention you’re an excellent kisser.”

“I… haven’t gotten around to it much,” Worf growled. “But thank you,” he added quickly before resuming his kisses. Ever the polite Lieutenant.

Will smiled. “I also love it when you nose-kiss me. It’s the most amazing sensation.”

Worf growled happily and nuzzled Will’s neck with adoration. More often than not, he felt insecure about his bodily features, especially now when the two of them had gotten intimate. Will wanted to make sure he knew there was nothing wrong with him – if only his kisses wouldn’t make him so dizzy, oh Lord, he hasn’t been kissed in ages… Was he this needy?

“Oh,” Will sighed with a smile, “I could do this all night.”

“I accept your challenge.”

“What…? Hm… yes, that’s a good spot… _ha_ …”

  * **❝** **i haven** **’** **t been hugged in years.** **❞**



“I haven’t been hugged in years.”

Will let the words sink in deeply. He wondered if Worf had ever experienced true and unconditional physical intimacy. His parents loved him, no doubt, but Worf did not seem like the kind of person who would allow themself to be vulnerable in another person’s arms.

His initial hesitation had told Will that. Now, they had stood like this for a few moments, with Will’s hand stroking Worf’s strong back. His head rested on Will’s shoulder, warm and heavy, and Worf, very carefully, now began rubbing a thumb on Will’s back as he pulled him even closer.

Shifting his legs, Will turned to bury his nose in Worf’s soft hair. The scent was lovely, and Worf allowed the touch without tensing up. To feel him relax beneath Will’s touch was… incredible.

Lost in thought, Will pressed a heartfelt kiss onto Worf’s hair. To make him feel better.

Worf inhaled sharply. “Are all your hugs like this?” he growled, voice shaking ever so slightly. Will smiled and pulled him even closer, swaying blissfully. Oh, how far a hug could go.

  * **❝ i never want to let go. ❞**



“I never want to let go,” was the answer Will got. He had jokingly asked Worf to pull away from their hug two times before, but now Worf was grasping his arms even harder.

“I never want to let go,” he whispered. His shoulders started shaking with violent sobs.

Will stopped any protest. Softening, he closed his eyes and rolled his head against Worf’s. “It’s gonna be fine,” he said. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Worf cried aloud at that sentence, and Will felt his heart splinter inside his chest, tears flowing.

  * **❝ let’s just cuddle forever. ❞**



“Let’s just…” – he shuddered – “Cuddle forever. Hm? Sound good?”

Will could barely feel Worf’s nod against his shoulder. “Talk to me,” he said. They needed to stay awake, they needed to talk. He needed to hear him.

“We’ll just… warm like this. I don’t… mind…”

Again, Worf just nodded, barely noticeable. Will frantically rubbed his arm up and down, trying to keep him warm, but the coldness was so icy and dry that even breathing hurt.

“Geordi will… find a way to get through the ionization… and then they’ll find us,” Will said. He wanted to smile, but the ice bit his face so painfully he could not. Shuddering, he pressed himself against Worf. He was already so motionless in his arms.

Panic warmed too, Will thought bitterly. He remembered how Worf had joked about Klingons not liking the cold when they were still back onboard the Enterprise.

It was very twisted that they should get together like this instead of cuddling after a candle-lit dinner with Klingon opera playing in the background. “When we get back,” Will breathed shakily, “I’ll cook us dinner. What’s your favorite again?”

Fucking _zilm’kach_ , Will knew that. But he needed to hear him. He wanted to stroke Worf’s hair, only to find there was no feeling in them left. “Talk to me, you stubborn idiot,” he cursed, holding back tears. If he were to cry now, his face would freeze even quicker.

“Talk to me… Stay with me…”

  * **❝** **you put your arm around me and i literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic.** **❞**



“You put your arm around me,” Will blurted out, “and I literally felt my knees buckle – God, this is so pathetic.”

Worf blinked at him, looking tired. For a Klingon, his ability to handle real alcohol was quite questionable. Though Will wasn’t any better in his state.

“The others didn’t even care… That’s not even the problem…”

“Then what is?” Worf asked bluntly.

“I don’t know,” Will called, arms flailing. “Maybe the fact that my heart started racing? That my body literally could not handle being touched around the waist? What’s happening?”

“Maybe you just haven’t been touched in a while,” Worf mused. “Sir.”

Clenching his jaw, Will frowned. He knew Worf was right, hell, Worf probably knew he was right. Hence why it’s so ‘pathetic’. It was as though the alcohol had made certain… _needs_ resurface.

But Will wasn’t touch-starved. He, out of all people – no way. Sure, Worf had been more than eager, but Will had _never_ had a problem with his lovers before.

Nobody ought to fix the person they wanted to make out with.

“When was the last time someone… put their arm around your waist… sir?”

Will groaned at how there was not even a little bit malice in Worf’s deep voice. Even in this state, he was trying to be helpful. It was all too much.

“It’s been a while. I guess.”

As though to agree to a wild scientific theory, Worf nodded with a growl. Then he heaved himself up, walked toward Will, and put both arms around his waist. Swaying dangerously close. His breath smelled of bloodwine, and Will just about drowned in his brown eyes.

“Better?” Worf asked.

“Oh, you _fucker_ , you’re just pulling my leg!”

“Not at all,” he drawled, leaning in to rest his head on Will’s shoulder, arms pulling him closer in… a hug? Will was overchallenged to say the least, but when his knees gave in this time, he had Worf to lean on, to grasp tightly. And to cuddle with, maybe?

Will closed his eyes. “Yes,” he said thus, swallowing. “Better.”

“I’m going to take care of you,” Worf said, ever so softly. Will waited for the ‘sir’ at the end, but it didn’t come. Sighing, he melted against Worf’s warm chest.

  * **❝** **i just want to be held for a little while.** **❞**



“I… I just want to be held for a little while.”

Who could’ve thought these few words were so hard to say? Worf had expected to feel better afterwards, but on the contrary – now that he’s said them aloud his stomach contracted, and his breath came out ragged.

Riker tried to pull away, but Worf held him close. Don’t, he wanted to say, but he lacked the strength to speak. Oh, this was pathetic.

And yet… Riker really continued. He pressed further into the hug, head cradled in the soft junction at Worf’s neck. His breath was warm on Worf’s skin.

No ironic remark, no joke at Worf’s expense. He always feared rejection and ridicule whenever he craved touch and comfort – not a warm body to melt into, let alone accept him in this state.

Riker moved his head to press a kiss to Worf’s hair, and his thumb stroked gently over Worf’s weakening shoulders. “It’s gonna be fine,” he said, barely above a whisper.

Worf shifted, pressure building up behind his shut eyes. His throat burned. Here he was, being held, just like he asked to.

He clasped Riker tighter – just a fragile human in his arms – but he grounded him with his strong arms and gentle touches. His footing was steady, and his hair smelled of chocolate and cherries. No blood, no smoke. Just warmth.

Thank you, Worf wanted to say, from the bottom of his heart. It came out as a broken sob, one that was so pathetic it should drive anyone away.

Then Riker brought a hand up to his hair and hugged him tighter.

  * **❝** **you** **’** **re legally obligated to keep holding me.** **❞**



“You’re legally obligated to keep holding me,” William mumbled against Worf’s neck. His bread prickled nicely on his skin.

“It’s the law…”

Worf held back a snort. Commander William Riker, First Officer of the Federation’s Flagship, not bothering with his Starfleet voice when he was naked Worf’s bed.

Smiling, Worf tugged his arms under his own, so that he could hold William even tighter. Legs intertwining under the blanket, he sunk into blissful morning warmth – right until the Captain’s voice chirped from the com system.

“Number One, I need you on the bridge.”

William hummed in protest, although (or maybe just because) Picard couldn’t hear him from here.

“Commander, acknowledge.”

“Acknowledged, sir,” he replied, shifting in Worf’s arms with a groan. “I’m legally obligated to obey to his orders,” he mumbled against his chest.

Worf smirked, teasing his leg. “Am I not worth a mutiny?”

“I was thinking about that,” William smiled, now looking up at Worf. His eyes still tiny from tiredness. He pressed a quick kiss onto Worf’s lips and tried to wiggle out of his iron grip, but Worf would not let him go easily. Squirming, William laughed until he was breathless, and then Worf seized the moment to catch his pretty mouth in a kiss.

  * **❝ i think i forgot what human contact felt like. ❞**



“I think I forgot what human contact felt like,” Riker murmured against Worf’s shoulder. Their hands were still connected, fingers intertwined, but his head was resting on Worf’s shoulder, face down so that Worf could not read anything in the blue eyes he adored so much.

Riker’s other hand came up to stroke Worf’s arm, up and down, as though to map it out, while Riker’s breathing got more and more uneven.

Worf was bad at comforting people, but he was good with Riker. Wasn’t he?

Whatever the reason, but the first thing that came to his mind was, “I am not human.”

After Worf had said that, Riker’s head shot up from below, and he stared at him, wide eyes still red from crying. His frown melted into that starlight smile then, and even chuckled. “You aren’t, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Worf said in the same deadpan tone of voice as before. Softer, with a hand stroking Riker’s wrought-up body, he added, “For anything. There is nothing to be sorry about.”

Riker swallowed, lips pressed together, and nodded. “Thanks,” he choked out. His hand squeezed Worf’s, and Worf leaned in to press a kiss onto his.

  * **❝ i need to remember what hugs feel like. ❞**



“I need to… remember what hugs feel like,” Worf growled.

“Oh, so you _have_ been hugged before?” Riker joked light-heartedly. “I thought I was your first.”

“This isn’t funny,” Worf protested.

“Of course it’s not,” Riker said and pulled away to give Worf a heart-felt look. “I’m sorry if that was inappropriate,” he added softly.

Worf dismissed it with a growl, looking down to not get lost in ocean-blue eyes. “Starfleet officers hugging is inappropriate enough. We should not do it.”

“Maybe I’m not here as a Starfleet officer,” Riker said in that goddamned genuine voice of his, eyes opening, and Worf instantly went back in, melting against his broad chest and strong shoulders, feeling a hand caress his back and a relaxed arm wrapped around his pathetic, needy body.

The touch was nothing short of amazing.

“You give very good hugs,” Worf growled and felt Riker smile against his shoulder.

  * **❝** **do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?** **❞**



“Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?” Worf asked. His eyes were firmly glued to the gym’s ceiling, he did not dare look sideways.

On his left, Riker shifted appreciatively. “Yeah? If you want to,” he said. His voice was much softer now.

They had wrestled in the ship’s gym, like every Thursday morning. Usually. Today was the first time in weeks where there was no emergency, no diplomatic mission that kept them from performing their ritual.

Worf liked rituals. They brought order to life, and order brought stability. It was a nice routine. A side-effect of having a ritual with William Riker, however, was the development of intimacy. Of missing each other and growing weak.

It was frightening. Worf had not wanted to get so familiar, let alone vulnerable with his commanding officer. And friend. That’s what they were, right? Friends. He did not want to ruin it.

But lying here on the floor, sweaty, limps intertwined, with Riker caught in Worf’s arms, breathing heavily – Worf had gotten weak. He allowed his walls to come down and be selfish. For just a little longer.

“Thank you,” he breathed. A hand came up to his chin then, caressing it, before guiding it sideways gently.

Worf let him. When they kissed, it was sweaty and slow, warm, and safe.

  * **❝** **my family was never the touchy-feely type.** **❞**



“My family was never the touchy-feely type,” Riker said.

Worf met his eyes, face hardening. “Why do you say that so… nonchalantly?” he blurted out, sounding more indignant than he meant to, so he added a ‘sir’ at the end.

Riker seemed to think about it, but then he chuckled and looked at the ground again, not answering. _Did_ he even think about it? Was this all this pain just a joke to him?

Worf straightened up. “You always hug others for comfort,” he argued.

“Yeah, but it’s different for myself.”

“How so? There is nothing shameful about it.”

“Really?” Riker snarled in a tone of voice that Worf wished he could forget immediately. But there was no spark in the blue eyes, no body language to support the threatening voice. On the contrary, there stood but the same broken man. Backed into a corner.

Worf shifted on his feet, looking at the ground and then at the door again. “Yes, really,” he said, unwavering.

“My father would say otherwise, Lieutenant.”

“Your father isn’t here,” Worf said softly, but he emphasized every single word. Persisting, eyes fluttering, he added, “I am.”

Riker inhaled. He raised his chin like he sometimes did when he gathered his courage, only there was no courage in his eyes, just… something Worf had never seen in them before. They softened, and eyebrows furrowed under tousled hair, and broad shoulders sloped down.

When Worf walked toward him this time, he did not flinch. When he wrapped his arms around him, there was no protest. It was eerie.

The engines roared somewhere beneath them, and the Warp field was raging all around the ship, yet all Worf could hear was a quiet whimper right beside his ear. Riker’s figure felt so fragile under his hands that he wondered if he could embrace him tighter without breaking what was left of him.

  * **❝ i’ve never been in a relationship before, so i don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing. ❞**



“I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know how to do the whole… kissing thing,” Worf admitted. He preferred to not look at William as he said this.

“I do not know when the appropriate time is. You kiss other people all the time.”

“We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to,” William said, huddling down before Worf. His blue eyes looked up in understanding. “Casual displays of affection aren’t for everyone.”

“I do love to kiss you,” Worf growled. “Just… maybe not… in front of the others.”

“Of course,” William smiled, stroking his hands over Worf’s naked arms. It was a warm and reassuring touch, and Worf mellowed with a growl. It has been too long since he last had something like this… A mate. He had never thought he would find himself in a _relationship_ someday, let alone with this dream of a Starfleet Officer.

“I mean it,” he said with a hiss. “I do love to kiss you.”

As a reply, William hummed, bringing his head up to nuzzle Worf’s head. Was he teasing? His breath was warm on Worf’s lips.

Pulling him closer by his neck, Worf made him sit on his lap, catching his mouth in a deep and claiming kiss, feeling their tongues slide against each other. “Not good – at the kissing thing – hm?” William teased in-between gasps. Worf would not let him speak again, he needed this too much, licking through his mouth as though leave nothing of him.

  * **❝ you were my first kiss. ❞**



“You were my first kiss.”

The statement sounded as pleasantly as it came out of nowhere. Eyes wide, Will lowered his PADD to look at Worf, who sat across the room, hands folded and looking down.

Will’s face softened into a smile. “Yeah?” he asked quietly.

“Human kiss, that is. Not Klingon biting,” Worf corrected in what sounded like an attempt to save his masculinity. Not that that he had lost it, but Will had yet to get that through his head.

Worf was tense, but as Will observed him, he was sure that he was only trying to find words and gestures that were appropriate for such a conversation. His careful hesitation was quite touching, actually.

Will smiled softly when he replied to all this. “I’m proud you shared that with me. Both the kiss and the information,” he chuckled. He stood up to join Worf on the sofa. By now, Worf’s features had softened in that affectionate smile of his, and his hands on top of Will’s were warm and firm.

Oh, how grateful Will was! “Not that I wouldn’t be in for some Klingon action,” he said against his lips, and smiled when Worf chose to seal them in human-fashion instead.

“Another time,” he said afterwards.

“Promise?”

Worf frowned. “You consider that a promise instead of a threat?” he asked – which made Will laugh heartily. “I’ll shower you in kisses,” he said, cradling his head in a warm embrace. “Any kiss you want.”

“Good. That would be… _good_ ,” Worf growled.

  * **❝** **could we cuddle, like, platonically?** **❞**



“Could we cuddle?” Will asked. “Like, platonically?” he added quickly. And sprinkled a laugh on top of it, just to make sure that Worf did not take this the wrong way.

The _right_ fucking way, Will cursed.

Fumbling with his hands, a probably poor attempt at a smile plastered across his face, he looked at Worf. Hopefully not too needy.

He expected something along the lines of ‘Klingons do not cuddle’ or something as an answer.

But Worf just frowned, and his silence made Will look elsewhere. “Forget it,” Will said. To smile now was challenging, but he could manage. “I’m asking too much of you, it’s probably just… stupid. I’ll go now.”

He was quick to disappear from the sofa, pushing himself upwards, but a warm hand slid over his back as he rose.

Freezing, Will looked sideways. There were Worf’s dark eyes, always warm. The wrinkles around them were soft. And now Worf put his hand on Will’s shoulder, so firm and inviting that Will practically glided into his arms, head pressed to his chest like a magnet to fucking metal. Will relished the warmth, the faint heartbeat he could hear…

Oh, this was pathetic.

Pulling his legs up like a child, Will melted into Worf’s warm embrace, clasping his uniform so desperately it must have been uncomfortable.

He tried to think of something to say, and Worf must’ve noticed somehow, because he growled, “Don’t speak.”

Will could not see his face, but the smile was lacing Worf’s voice with so much softness that he shed a tear into the golden fabric of his uniform.

  * **❝ i’m in desperate need of a hug. ❞**



“I’m in desperate need of a hug!” Riker exclaimed when the doors revealed him. Wolf stumbled backwards because of his bad breath – probably Romulan alcohol, judging from the bottle in his hand.

“You hear that?” Riker slurred, eyes dizzy. The sight made Worf quite speechless – where was the dazzling Starfleet Officer, the Number One of the flagship? This was just a wasted human.

“You hear that?” Riker repeated, louder this time, and Worf snapped into Starfleet mode. “Sir,” he began as politely as possible, “are you all right? May I ask what you are doing here? I will accompany you to your quarters.”

“No, Worf,” Riker protested slowly, head shaking. “No! I came here for _you_! I need you… to… hug me…”

Riker’s raised hand seemed to throw him off-balance, and Worf stepped forward just in time to catch him. “Sir?”

The only answer was a sob into his arm. Kahless, what was this mess about –

“Hold me… please.”

Worf gasped and tried to steady Riker’s heavy body. That choked voice was his? All broken. What happened? Something at the Star Base? But then why come to Worf of all people?

Out of all people aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, Worf was the least qualified to give comfort to anyone.

A trembling hand tearing at Worf’s uniform silenced his loud thoughts. “There, there,” he said, patting a soft hand onto Riker’s muscular back that hang so uncharacteristically weak in his arms. “I’m here now,” Worf added and, with a hand at the back of Riker’s head, guided them to the sofa.

He did not know what had happened, and he did not know what to say, so he just honored Riker’s request, and held him as he cried in his arms.

  * **❝ i didn’t even know i was ticklish there! ❞**



“I didn’t even know I was ticklish there,” Worf growled. He already regretted everything – the arrangement, the bed, the vulnerability. This was _not_ how he had imagined this. At all.

It had started as a playful fight. Innocent, really, but apparently even something as juvenile as tickling could turn into something romantic when William T. Riker was involved.

He had found a spot at Worf’s side that was particularly vulnerable, and with both of them on the bed already, breathing heavily because of the laughing, it had only taken him seconds to position himself above Worf’s sprawled-out body and gaze into his eyes with that stupid starlight smile on his face –

Worf growled in frustration, his hands pressed into his eyes.

The bed bounced softly as Riker got away from him. “I’ll go now,” he said quietly, and his voice made Worf’s heart break into a thousand pieces.

Don’t go, he wanted to stay. It’s not your fault. I like you. I like being touched by you. Kiss me. Tickle me if it fancies you.

Don’t leave now.

The doors swished open softly, and after they had closed, a scream emerged from Worf’s throat, destroying the lump inside of it.

You’re an idiot. You’re a goddamned idiot! You blew it, again…! As Worf thought about how he could never do anything right, his face warmed with tears. Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have thought people enjoyed these so much haha! Thank you to everyone who requested them & thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
